Various methods for producing an arrangement comprising at least one electrode layer are known in the prior art. By way of example, it is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,385 B2 to produce a capacitor for a semiconductor circuit by producing a dielectric structure that supports a bottom plate of the capacitor during the processing of the wafer. The supporting structure is used for supporting the bottom plate during the removal of a dielectric base layer in order to uncover the outer side of the bottom plate. The supporting structure supports the bottom plate during further processing.
A similar method is furthermore known from DE 102004021399 B3 which describes a production method for a stacked capacitor array having a regular arrangement of a plurality of stacked capacitors. This method involves producing hollow cylinders for a stacked capacitor, wherein an insulator layer is formed between the capacitors in order to support the hollow cylinders.